To Change The Way In Which We Believe
by InMyOwnWords
Summary: In the world of role reversal you have characters switch up their regular personalities, hobbies, anything and become someone else, someone totally different. A new plot line, the same characters, different personalities...And no Troyella. It's evil.


**Welcome to the awesome world, of role reversal.**

**Troy is they new boy**

**Chad is the playmaker.**

**Kelsi is the diva.**

**Ryan is on the basketball team.**

**Taylor and Gabriella are cheerleaders.**

**Sharpay likes to bake.**

**Drama and confusion ensues.**

**Third Person Omniscient if anyone cares, and for those who know what that means then I'm proud of you. You're not the mindless Troyella freaks I thought you were.**

* * *

"Chad hurry up!" Kelsi yelled to her step-brother.

Chad was noticably bigger than Kelsi and could easily stand up to her, but his current self-esteem issues stopped him from doing so. He walked faster and followed behind his demanding sister, sighed heavily and ignored the snickers he received from his peers. Chad supposed that it could be worse, he could still be living with his father, he could still be crying himself to sleep each night, he could endure the teasing and laughing, besides he was only there for two more years. "Chad! You're slacking! Hurry up!" Kelsi yelled.

Kelsi felt her insides churn, she knew she shouldn't be mad at her step-brother, it wasn't his fault her father decided he wanted to marry his mother. And it definitely wasn't his fault they decided to have a baby either, and so late in their lives. Even though Chad's mother was in her mid-thirties, because she'd had Chad in her late teens. Kelsi knew that Chad already had a few problems and that she was only adding to them, but she couldn't help but feel like he deserved to be bossed around, and he was so easy to boss around. It was almost as if he didn't care.

"Hey Kelsi." a voice said, breaking Kelsi out of her thoughts.

Kelsi turned to see Zeke next to her a wide smile on his face and a new hat on his head. "Zeke! How was your winter vacation?" she asked.

"Great, mom and dad went on their second honeymoon and I had the house to myself. No nagging, no fighting, just me, myself and I." he said with a sigh.

Kelsi laughed, "Sounds like you had fun with yourself."

Zeke laughed also, then stopped, "You're disgusting Kels."

Kelsi only laughed louder, receiving looks from other students. "So how was your vacation?" Zeke asked.

"It could have been better. I had to spend it with slow poke over here. God, hurry up!" she yelled.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him, my mom says he's been through a lot." Zeke said, shaking his head.

"How'd news get around so fast?" Kesli asked, whilst rolling her eyes.

She walked ahead of her friend and into her homeroom, Chad and Zeke trailed behind her. "Ice Princess in the house!" Gabriella Montez says as she waves her hands in the air.

"Heyyy! Hoe!" Taylor says with a laugh.

Kelsi glares at the two and ignores the name that was thrown in her direction, she sits right in front of Ms. Darbus' podeum and Chad sits behind her. "How's the mute doing?" Gabriella asked Kelsi.

"Why do you care Gabriella? Would you like him to be one more poor innocent boy you've fucked?" Kelsi snapped.

Gabriella stood up,"Just asking, get your stilletto's out of your ass."

"As soon as you get Ryan's dick out of yours." Kelsi said with a triumphant smile.

Gabriella sat down and shut up, a scowl on her face.

Chad watched the exchange with a perplexed look on his face, at his old school mostly everyone was friends and if they weren't they stayed away from the person they were most likely to fight. Of course his school had been much smaller, and there weren't that many students. "So Mute, how have you been?" Taylor whispered in his ear.

Chad wasn't turned on by this, in fact he was turned off. He didn't say anything, he moved his desk forward and focused on the odd collection of things on Ms. Darbus' "stage". He heard soft giggles coming from the back of the class room. "Tay just got dissed by the retard." someone said.

So now he was the retard? He liked mute better, but you know what he liked even more? Chad. Yeah, his government name, that one suited him well, no? "Retard? Come on guys it's not his fault he's slow." another voice said.

Slow? As far as Chad knew he was getting A's and B's, right? Maybe they knew something he didn't.

The bell rang stopping the chatter, Ms. Darbus made her enterance. She smiled at her students and winked and Zeke and Kelsi, "Alright class, you all know what time of the year it is." she said.

"Time for you to shut up." Taylor whispered.

Gabriella giggled.

"Ms. McKessie, Ms. Montez detention! 30 minutes." the teacher said with a dissaproving look on her face.

"But Ms. D, we have practice today!" Gabriella whined.

"Mrs. Darbus it's best that you let them go to practice, they need it." Kelsi said feigning concern.

The two cheerleaders glared at the drama queen. "No, they do the crime, they do the time. Now back to what we were disscussing, ahh. It's time for the Winter Musicale." she said with a smile.

Kelsi looked at Zeke who gave her a knowing smirk. "This year it's canceled."

The smirk dropped from Zeke's face, "What!?" Kelsi and Zeke exclaimed.

"Now before you get down and out, I'm holding a large audition. I'm looking for writers, people who like to put shows together, whoever's play is what I believe to be the best, then it will be preformed for the Spring Musicale." she said with a smile.

Kelsi liked this idea, she loved to write...Though sometimes her material came out odd, she still thought she was a shoe in. The bell ran, snapping her our of her thoughts, "If you're intrested there is a sign-up sheet outside my door!" Ms. Darbus yelled to her stundents as they rushed out of the door.

Chad pulled a pen out of his backpack and stood up, he was going to sign up for this, his mother told him he was good at writing, songs, poetry, stories he was the right person for the job. He found himself infront of the sign-up sheet, he put his pen to the paper but stopped when he heard a giggled. He turned around and saw his step-sister standing behind him with a smirk on her face, he turned back to the paper and put his name on it. "So you really think you're going to beat me out?" she asked.

Chad said nothing and walked to his next class, he didn't have time to deal with her.


End file.
